Emerge From A Tragedy
by yakayama
Summary: After Sirius dies, Remus and Harry fall in love.


Emerge From A Tragedy

Another summer alone with the Dursley's, Harry Potter stayed hidden in his room. Sirius Black, his godfather and closest thing to a father, had died only a month ago. Now he was truly alone in the world, no one he knew knew what it was like to know nothing about their heritage. But then Harry remembered his last hope, Remus Lupin. Remus had been good friends with his parents and Sirius. His parents had been dead for years but now because of Bellatrix Lestrange his godfather, Sirius Black was dead.

Late one summer night Harry lay in bed alone. Hedwig had just left for the night and the Dursley's were asleep. He lay there staring into the darkness of his room. Harry decided there was no reason to live. He decided suicide was the best way away from the pain. At first he picked up his wand, and then decided against it, the ministry would know immediately. Setting the wand down, he rummaged through his desk drawer. Clutched in his hand was a beautiful carver's knife.

For a few minutes Harry only admired the knife then he pushed the knife into a vein and dragged it down, following its contours. Suddenly a loud popping sound occurred and someone appeared. This strange figure took the knife and performed a quick healing charm. As this person sat down on Harry's bed, he saw it was Remus Lupin.

"Professor?"

"Harry call me Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Remus what are you dong here?"

"I could tell something was wrong. Why were you doing that?"

"There's no reason to live. I don't want to be here anymore. Nobody understands they just see the boy-who-lived. Those that I am close to pity me, everyone I care for is dying. Voldemort is going to kill me, so I'll make it easier on him and kill myself on my own terms."

"I understand the sorrow and anger of Sirius' death, but you can't kill yourself. I understand everyone you care about dying and how that hurts but death is not the answer."

All Harry could do was bury his face in Remus' chest and cry. Remus held tight to him and cried too. Once both were calm Remus asked Harry if he wanted to live with him.

"How do we get there?"

"The Knight Bus."

Remus helped Harry pack his meager belonging and they went out the front door. Harry left a note to the Dursley's saying he'd be back next year. They went to the curb and Remus stuck his wand hand out. There was a loud boom and a bus appeared out of thin air. Remus and Harry climbed aboard.

"Not a word" Remus growled at the driver.

Once on board Harry curled up to Remus and fell asleep. Remembering Hedwig wasn't with them he didn't worry, she was smart she'd know where to find him. Remus sat with him, leaning against the backboard of the bed. Looking at Harry he was reminded of James who reminded him of Sirius which made him cry. As a tear fell on Harry he awoke.

"I know I miss him too."

'I wish you knew how I felt.'

For the next few minutes both were silent. Finally the bus stopped at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Harry I'm sorry. It's the only place I have."

"It's- its okay." Harry stuttered fighting back tears.

Quickly both walked into the house. Both knew this would be a hard week. Harry went to his old room from fifth year, while Remus went to his room. Both cried that night. Harry dreamed about watching Bellatrix kill Sirius. He awoke to Remus shaking him awake.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah just a dream about Sirius."

"I understand"

"No you don't I loved him." Harry shouted.

"Yes I do. Sirius and I were lovers."

"You were?"

"Yes"

"I don't know why but I wanted him so much."

"It's okay. He loved you just not like that."

"I know."

Then both sat there in their own little worlds. Both were sad about having lost Sirius. Suddenly Harry was kissing Remus and Remus was kissing back. Harry could feel his penis rising, Remus could feel it too. Remus told himself to stop but he couldn't.

Remus pulled Harry on top of him. Then his lips pulled apart and he pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry allowed it. Remus could tell Harry was inexperienced and berated himself for doing this to him.

Then Harry began stripping himself, Remus could tell Harry wanted, no needed, this. So Remus began taking off his own clothes. Soon both naked bodies were pressed against each other; each could feel the arousal of the other. Quickly Remus was readying Harry. Remus' fingers continued to push into Harry's entrance. His thick cock pushed into Harry's rectum. Then one of his hands began to pump Harry's dick. Soon both were screaming each other's names. Then they orgasmed together. Both lay on the bed, Harry in Remus' arms. They knew they'd be in trouble when Albus learned of this but neither truly cared.

The next morning both men were roused by banging on the bedroom door. Then Albus' voice came through saying he was coming in. Suddenly the door opened and three men were in shock.

"Why did you do this?" was all Albus Dumbledore asked in surprise. "Why is Harry even here?"

"We did this because we wanted to and I'm here because I tried to kill myself last night." Harry yelled. He was angry at Albus for trying to control his life.

"Remus how could you?"

"I'm sorry Albus but I love him." Remus whispered.

The other men looked at Remus, neither could believe it.

"Really?" Albus said skeptically.

"Yes"

Harry jumped into Remus' lap and hugged him. Both older men were embarrassed by this, because the two in the bed didn't have any clothes on. This also aroused Remus.

"What about Sirius? You seem able to jump to another pretty quick."

"I've wanted Harry for a while now; Sirius knew this and accepted it."

"I love you too." Harry whispered into Remus' ear.

Albus continued to look on skeptically. "You two get dressed. The Order is downstairs waiting on you Remus and worrying about where Harry is."

So both men got up after Albus left and began to dress. Harry apologized for getting Remus in trouble with Dumbledore. Remus told him not to worry that it would have come out anyway, and that this way they could be together. The reason they could be together was even though Albus didn't agree with it he had given approval of relationship.

When both men finally arrived downstairs all hell broke loose. Molly began yelling at Remus while Arthur just seethed. The rest of the Order was quiet. Except for the one thing Snape said.

"So Lupin finally found someone with your maturity level and intelligence." After Severus said this Harry walked over to him and socked him right in the nose.

"I'm sick of you harassing everyone I care about. If you're going to continue to be an ass go back to Voldemort."

Everyone gasped at that. "Harry that was a very mean thing to say." Molly chastised.

"It's true and honestly if Voldemort" most hissed at his name. "Didn't kill so many I care about I'd probably turn to him just to get out of this stupid war." With that said Harry turned around and ran up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door closed.

"I'll just go-"

"I don't trust you alone with him."

"Just so you know Molly, I wasn't the one who instigated it and I love Harry with all my heart. And yes Sirius knew." With that said Remus started toward where Harry was hiding. "Oh and he's my mate!"

"Am I really?" Harry asked when Remus got to his room.

"Yes Harry you are my mate."

With that both kissed each other hard. Slowly Harry allowed his hands to move up and down Remus' body. Unfortunately Severus came in and stood grounded to he floor watching them make-out like they were. "Excuse me but what are you doing to him?"

"What's it look like?" Harry breathed.

"He is only sixteen; least you could do is wait for a year."

"Could be dead by then." Harry groaned.

When Remus' hand reached the other man's crotch he hissed something in parseltongue. "God that is so sexy!" Remus muttered.

"Albus sent me up here to make sure you didn't do this wolf."

"Don't call him wolf, you bastard!" Harry growled.

"Watch your mouth." Severus growled back.

By this time the Order members had come up the stairs and were staring at the scene in front of them. The children who were refused allowance into the Order were also staring; the adults didn't think to push them away.

"To the bed?" Harry murmured to Remus.

"Now!" Remus growled.

Soon both were on the bed shirtless. They had seemed to forget about their audience. They kissed each other until neither could breathe. Hands spread up and down each other's bodies, lasting the longest on the crotch. Harry's hands made their way into the older man's pants and pulled out his cock. The girls in the crowd gasped. Molly just cringed. Harry began to move his fingers along the veins, and then he unclenched his mouth from Remus' and moved down on him.

When his mouth met Remus' dick his cheeks began to hallow out. In the mean time Remus was doing all he could to please Harry. Soon his eyes closed and he gasped and sputtered, then he was cuming in Harry's mouth and Harry swallowed every bit.

Afterward Remus held Harry and whispering asked him if he'd been with anyone else. When Harry answered no Remus swelled inside, he was Harry's first. He'd never been anyone's first. Then they remembered the crowd watching them.

Remus looked up and asked if they liked the show. They just stared back in revulsion or awe. Harry laughed. "I love you" he muttered to the werewolf. Once the group had left, leaving the two alone, Remus asked Harry if he knew wizards could get pregnant.

"How?"

"Well if two magical men consummate a relationship, the sperm can join to another sperm and although it's unknown truly how, they can create a child."

"Shit, we didn't use protection the first time."

"It takes a lot of power and a lot of want for a child, to create one though. Don't worry too much, I'm just warning you."

"Okay. I want to be with you forever."

"And I you."

They just lay there together for the rest of the day. Half naked and exhausted from the blowjob Harry gave Remus.

Unfortunately it was soon time for Harry to go back to school. Nearly three months after Harry had gotten back to school; Harry started to get sick often. He couldn't eat anything and he felt nauseas all the time. Finally Hermione convinced him to go to the school nurse.

When he got back to the common room, he looked in shock and went straight up to the dormitory bedrooms. There he wrote a note to Remus he knew this would surprise Remus and he was afraid of what Remus would do.

The next day Remus arrived in the Great Hall and went over to Albus, he looked in even more shock then Remus. Severus over listened to the conversation.

"Why weren't you more careful?"

"I didn't think it would happen, especially at his age."

"Still, Remus you'll have to stand up for this action. No matter what."

"I know Albus and I intend to do so."

Then Remus walked away and over to Harry. "Harry we need to talk." No one seemed to understand what had happened. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones who knew of Harry's relationship but had no idea why Remus was here at Howarts.

"Harry did you just find out? Is that why you just told me?"

"Yes I would have told you sooner if I had known."

"Thank God for that. Harry I am to stay here and make sure nothing happens to you. I just told Albus and he agreed to the arrangement. Now unfortunately the child could be a werewolf from birth, but if that's the case we'll deal with it."

"Okay. Remus I'm scared, what if I can't be a good parent?"

"Harry I'm sure you'll make an excellent parent. Well it's time for your first class. I'll be coming with you to your classes from now on and I'll be sleeping in the same dorm. I have to keep you and the baby safe, from Voldemort and other students. Don't worry we'll make it." With that Remus kissed Harry. Severus, who had been watching and listening to the exchange, was shocked. 'But they only had oral sex; no they must have had intercourse the night before. That dirty wolf, immediately onto another and a teenager at that, his friends' son!' Severus was lost as to why.

Over the next few months the teachers got use to Remus accompanying Harry everywhere and the two got use to Harry being pregnant, no one other then Harry, Remus, Albus, and Severus knew of Harry being pregnant though. Then one day Harry opened the Daily Prophet. The headline was Harry Potter Pregnant by Gay Werewolf!

"Damn" Harry muttered. Then looking around he saw most people looking at him. He shook his head slightly embarrassed, not because of his sex life but because everyone knew now.

Ron and Hermione were extremely angry that Harry never told them and refused to talk to him, Draco Malfoy was at his table laughing at Harry with his friends, and the Head table looked just as surprised as Harry. Then Remus whispered to him that it was okay and to ignore them. That started the rumor mill even more.

In Potions class Severus kept harassing Harry about being pregnant and gay. Finally Harry got so angry he yelled, "When you walked in on us you didn't seem to dislike the show!" Severus was shocked that Harry could be so bold and gave him detention for the next two months. Harry didn't mind too much at least he got Snape back.

When Harry had finally finished his two month detention he was showing just how pregnant he was. This would be his sixth month, but finally he wasn't embarrassed by it. The ministry had tried to charge Remus with rape but Harry stood up for him. Harry said he initiated the relationship and how is it that he was old enough to kill Voldemort but not old enough to have sex. The ministry soon dropped the charges on Remus.

Harry told Remus he loved him in front of the school one day, this made Remus blush and the school started talking again. But that didn't matter to Harry; he was happy how his life was going. Then one day in Defense against the Dark Arts class Harry went into labor. The labor was very painful and lasted for hours but finally when it was over, Harry had a beautiful baby boy. He named him Sirius James Lupin-Potter. Remus loved the name.

Harry was given time off of classes to care for his child. The two men stumbled around trying to get use to caring for a child, but they seemed to know what they were doing. Hermione and Ron still refused to talk to Harry, this hurt him the most.

On the last day of school Harry fought Voldemort once again, this time he won. Killing Voldemort wasn't easy and took a great deal of energy from Harry. He was in the hospital for nearly a month, when he got out he was told that while he was in the hospital Remus had been murdered trying to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. That night Harry decided to leave a letter for his son when he got older and then he killed himself.

After death he saw those that had died during the two wars. His mother and father, Sirius, and most of all Remus. As soon as he saw Remus he threw his arms around Remus and hugged and kissed him. Everyone around them was happy for them. Harry finally had found where he belonged.

Years later his son read the letter he had written, it explained what happened between him and Voldemort, him and Remus, and why he did this. He missed him but was happy that at least he would be happy after death. He believed he would be with his loved ones.


End file.
